


i killed god

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Comedy, Jewish Richie Tozier, Losers club - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, Stan Is A Person, Theyre gay, and stan is a freshman f, bill is not straight lol sorry, but also bc it’s fun 2 make fun of him lol, chat fic, eddie being Not Smooth At All, except for audra she’s a junior, for plot from 2017, i wrote this with excerpts from a real gc i’m in, pennywise is there, theyre sophomores in highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: chat fic ! written by an actual sophomore in highschool so i know what things are like and what current comedy is, which is: piss, killing god, and being gay
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak
Comments: 49
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy...... idk if i’ll ever update this lol don’t expect me to cjndnfne

richie: one day i will take a video of me pissing all over my mic and you will all be forced to not only watch but listen.

bev: sounds hot

bill: hey

bill: pissing on feet >

eddie: come to ur house for ur piss

ben: come to my house for fuit gummy

mike: come to my house and eat my dogs and cat

richie: come to my house to drink my fresh piss i know u wanna

stan: Next person to say piss is out.

richie: he is awoken!!!!!!!!!

stan: I’ve been awake. I’ve just been ignoring you guys

richie: :^(((((

richie: hey stan!!!!!

richie: stanley 

richie: stanley stanley stanley

stan: What

richie: please just say it

richie: stannnnnn

richie: staniell!!!!!!

stan: I won’t.

bev: PLEASE stan

bev: ben convince him w ur sweet cherub powers

ben:  😳😭❤️ ily bev!!!!!!

ben: ok here goes!

ben: stan...???

ben: stan!!!! please do it :((

mike: stan do it man!!!!!

mike: dude it’d be hilarious if you did

eddie: stanny.....

eddie: :•((((

stan: Fine.

stan: Come to my house at 29 Neibolt Street. Come and find me.

richie: wooo wooo!!!!!!!!!! house party ;^))))))

bev: AW FUCK YEAAAA

bill: hell yeah!!! let’s get fcukni SMASHED

richie: fcukni

bev: fcukni

eddie: fcukni

stan: Fcukni

bill: shut UP bro

bill: god even u too stan?????

stan: Who is god?????

richie: i killed god

stan: Why? Because you’re Jewish??

richie: bitch no

richie: that’s anti semitic 

stan: I’m Jewish too, fucknut

richie: shut the fuck up

bev:  👀

eddie: [presidential alert: the twinks are fightinggggg.jpg]

richie: oh you’re calling ME the twink huh

eddie: fuck is that supposed to mean

richie: i just KNOW i would top u

eddie: good thing we’ll never be in a relationship then bc i am not a bottom

bev:  👀

mike: doubt 

eddie: please never talk to me again

richie: bet

richie: STAN

stan: WHAT, Richie

richie: so i didn’t kill god because i’m jewish

stan: That’s a first.

richie: i actually met him in a 7/11

bev: lit

richie: ikr

richie: we fucked

bev: who was the top

eddie: richie was 100% the bottom

stan: Obviously. 

richie: i will admit that i was the bottom

richie: HOWEVER immediately after we fought to the death and i won

stan: Sounds thrilling.

bev: it’s true i saw it with my own eyes

richie: yea after i killed god, i saw bev

richie: she was fapping to us 

richie: she has a big dick guys 

bev: thanks rich xx  😘😘😘

eddie: bev can i suck ur dick

bev: you already have but ok 

bev: what about richie??? who’s gonna suck HIS dick??

eddie: idc richie can perish

richie: my dick is already being vacuumed by mrs k don’t worry about me sweet cheeks

eddie: shut the fuck up

eddie: richie give me admin rights so i can remove you

richie: lmao bitch u thought

mike: never once in his entire life has eddie ever thought

bill: yea well i thought for the first time in my whole life yesterday 

eddie: shut the Fuck Up, mike

eddie: also omg congrats bull  😍🤩

mike: bill is the first man ever 

bill: and u wanna know what /i/ thought???

ben: what did u think bill?? :0

bev: ur so cute ben,,,, anyways yea what did u think bill 

ben: ( ❤️❤️❤️ )

bill: i thought that the people in this chat would quit wearing fucking khakis

bill: i wished we wo 

bill: no

bill: i PRAYED we wouldn’t 

richie: bro the only one in this chat who still wears khakis is stan

bill: that’s a hate crime against me 

mike: literally how??? bill ur a white christian cis man how can someone commit a hate crime against u

bill: i’m gay bitch

richie: understandable have a nice day

stan: Bill shut up I like my khakis.

bev: fashion icon 

ben: honestly???? what a legend

stan: God, Ben too???? 

stan: Listen, my khakis are not only fresh as hell, but also practical!!!!

mike: sure, jan 

bill: stan listen i think ur khakis look great

richie: but they would look better on your floor?

bill: richie stop flirting w stan for me i have a gf

eddie: oh shit wait deadass?????

richie: big bill.... ur only just now telling us

bill: fuck

bill: i mean

bill: yea

mike: who!!!!

ben: it’s not bev, is it?

bev: not as far as i know

bill: no it’s audra

bill: she’s a junior 

richie: weak sauce

bill: anyways yea stop implying that i like stan that’s som twink shit  😡😡😡

stan: How is that twink shit

bill: bc you obviously aren’t a bottom

richie: bill your gaydar is fucking off the walls you’re so incredibly wrong

bev: i mean stan is badass as hell

richie: that doesn’t mean he’s a top though :^//

richie: wanna know what it does mean though

richie: we were too badass to fight nickledumb’s headass

stan: I’m-

eddie: [rdj pointing to himself saying me? in top text bottom text format.jpg]

bev: hell yea we were but where is this coming from 

richie: ok well u remember when pennywise was like “i fucking love boymeat” or whatever

mike: i don’t think that’s what he said but go on

bev: lmao “i fucking love boymeat” 

bev: someone make that their instagram bio

eddie: no we’re already called f*gs

stan: Figs.

bill: yeah ok stan

ben: why are we called figs?????

eddie: oh my god

bev: ben sweetie we aren’t it’s the first letter of the alphabet where the asterisk is

ben: huh

ben: oh

ben: sorry lads lol

bev: richie that isn’t a complete thought 

richie: ok well it’s boymeat not littlebitchmeat

richie: so we shouldn’t have more little bitches in the fight

richie: i propose bowers

stan: Bowers.

eddie: hockstetter 

richie: HFNRNEMD THE FACT THAT YALL SENT THAT AT THE SAME TIME AS ME FBRJJRNF

bev: OH MY GOD YOURE ALL SUCH ICONS

mike: now i remember why i’m friends w y’all 

stan: Were you having trouble finding a reason, Mike?

mike: maybe so, what’s the problem

stan: I mean, me too

ben: understandable have a nice day 

eddie: excuse me 

eddie: this is homophobia

richie: how is it homophobia if you aren’t gay

bev: i

bev: ok..

mike: are y’all deadass

ben: ouch you guys really are oblivious

stan: What is this shit?

eddie: richie are u fr rn

richie: yes

eddie: you didn’t know i was gay??????

richie: no

richie: i thought you were mine  🥺😭

eddie: fuck off

stan: Stop being gay

bev: what are u a cop 

stan: No, but I’ll call them.

richie: ok bitch call the cops i’ll have sex with them

eddie: wait no have sex with me 

[eddie has deleted a message]

bev: I SAW THAT MOTHERFUCKER

richie: BITCH I DID TOO

richie: EDDIE GET UR ASS OVER HERE ILL PLOW UR CUTE FUCKIN SELF

eddie: bye i’m leaving derry forever


	2. soft warm lov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boys in lov short chap :3c

(eddie -> richie)

eddie: i’m losing my shit at a pic hold on

eddie: (trombone spit hot pocket.jpg)

richie: i’ve had that pic on my phone for longer than 3 days and u didn’t even think it was funny when i showed u this is slander

eddie: u did not show that to me what

richie: i showed that to like

richie: all of the losers

richie: are you kidding 

eddie: what on tuesday?

richie: yea

eddie: i was sick dumbass

richie: OH WAIT

richie: DUH

eddie: yea that’s what i thought fuckface

richie: ok well

richie: suc,

eddie: my ginormous slurpee bro...... have a lil sip

richie: my dick bro........ drink up........

eddie: no we’re keeping this fucking pg you bitch

richie: you already called me w fuckface it wasn’t pg to begin with

eddie: i’m legally allowed one “dumbass” in a pg movie

eddie: duh

richie: that’s pg-13 are you fucking stupid

eddie: yea

richie: we’re in a rated r film bc i have a lot of sex scenes w ur mom

eddie: you know that guy on pornhub who’s like “i politely decline your offer to have intercourse with me and instead we have a lovely conversation about the latest movies”

richie: yea

eddie: that’s what my mom does to you stupid bitch

richie: no

richie: your mom is the “i vacuum the living room which you watch me” but the living room is actually my penis

eddie: why is my mom vacuuming your penis richard

eddie: i didn’t know you were into that

richie: ofc i’m into bj’s bro

eddie: with a Shark Rotator Professional Lift-Away NV501 Bagless Upright Vacuum?

richie: no with ur moms mouth

eddie: ok hetero

richie: idk ur moms pretty manly 

eddie: shut the fuck up

richie: can i come over 

eddie: why

richie: house: garbo

eddie: understandable come on over

richie: ok omw 

eddie: bet

(eddie -> bev)

eddie: fuck bev

bev: well that’s a strong word

bev: what’s up

eddie: richie just left my house 

bev: i mean. that’s understandable, it’s 3:30 am

eddie: i KNOW

eddie: he snuck in like 9 hours ago and he fell asleep and ounfjejcjjdndnd

bev: did he fall asleep on you

eddie: no other way around

bev: you fell asleep on him?

eddie: yes  🥺🥺🥺🥺

eddie: he was like

eddie: brushing through my hair w his fingers and we were watching the sunset and it was just really relaxing

eddie: bev he smells really good

eddie: and he’s so pretty 

eddie: like i just wanna look at him all day and be cuddled up w him all day like you have no idea 

bev: i think i do

bev: sounds like somebody has the l word !

eddie: i would make that joke from ice age but it isn’t funny bev i’m literally so deeply in love with this beautiful motherfucker

eddie: and like i fell asleep in his lap and he’s literally so warm

eddie: and i woke up and he was cuddling me and his lips were like right on my neck and i could feel him breathing and csndjens

eddie: normally i would feel like creeped out by that ! but oh no !!!!!! bc i just HAD to have a BIG FAT GAY CRUSH ON MY BEST FRIEND

eddie: and i think i might have a size kink bc i felt ??? so safe and warm n shit w him right there as the big spoon???

eddie: like i just wanted to kiss him so bad he’s so fucking pretty i stg he’s like an angel

bev: that’s a new word for trashmouth 

eddie: I KNOW LITERALLY NO ONE ELSE WOULD THINK IT BUT BEV I LITERALLY WANT TO JUMP HIM LIKE I WANT TO LIVE WITH HIM AND ADOPT 5 DOGS AND JUST BE IN BED WITH HIM ALL DAY AND WATCH ROM COMS AND KISS HIM AND I WANT HIM TO KISS ME AND I WANT HIM TO PROPOSE TO ME AND I JUST WANT TO LIVE A HAPPY LIFE WITH HIM FOREVER

bev: ok well he likes you so why don’t you jumpstart that

eddie: but he’s ????? straight ??????????

bev: no the fuck he isn’t

eddie: yes ?

bev: eddie he’s literally said he’s bi like several times

bev: and he always makes direct eye contact w you when he does

bev: man is trying to tell u he’s waiting for u

bev: he doesn’t make jokes ab fucking girls anymore or kissing them

bev: he’s just been flirting w u

bev: please just tell him

bev: eddie

bev: eddie???

bev: eddie what’s going on.

eddie: hi bev it’s richie here to let you know that eddie climbed through my window and hit his head on it so now he’s passed out

bev: god dammit

eddie: why are you telling him i have a crush on him

eddie: i told you that in confidence

bev: i’m not telling directly

bev: trying to make it seem like you’re just doing obvious stuff anyone can pick up on but he hasn’t

eddie: make it seem? that’s just how it is

eddie has deleted 3 of their messages.

bev has deleted 2 of their messages.

eddie: lmaoo what a stupid beautiful boy ;^))))))

bev: don’t call him stupid or beautiful or hell remove your kneecaps

eddie: what do you think i’m trying to do ?? that’s what i WANT bevvie dear  😍

bev: and who said romance was dead?

eddie: romance can never die with mrs k around  😘😘

bev: ok get off of his phone and actually treat his minor concussion

eddie: bold of you to assume that i haven’t already

bev: wanna bet?

bev: and no response....

bev: yea that’s what i thought bitchie 

eddie:  😭😭😭

bev: go away slut i am homophobic

eddie: cool me too let’s be friends

bev: ok lets go say slurs 

eddie: f slur !

bev: F SLUR!!!!


	3. zoo wee mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> richie is a full fucking nerd he is not a bad boy he is not fashionable and he probably wears fucking fortnite hoodies and full zip up creeper sweatshirts with basketball shorts and asics sneakers. but that is ok bc the losers are in the same boat happy clone wars day btw

losers club  
3:49 am

richie: quantum physics is so cool dude

  
bev: what

  
eddie: sorry What

  
richie: quantum physics ?????

  
bill: bruh how do you know that stuff and understand it we are taking chemistry

  
richie: bro quantum physics is easy ?? wdym

  
bev: wtf how is quantum physics easy

  
richie: idk it just is

  
eddie: bro the brief unit in chem about quantum physics had me so fucking confused how

  
bill: why did you even learn quantum physics

  
richie: stan eddie and i watched ant man and after stan and i decided to learn about it

  
richie: stan eventually stopped bc it had been like a week or 2 of consistently looking up its theories but i kept going n went to the library n shit for like a solid month longer

  
bev: richie i thought you were joking when you said you were going to the library oh my god

  
bill: yea,,

  
richie: nope!!!!

  
richie: did eddie die

  
bev: he probably just fell asleep i mean it IS 4 am

  
richie: he didn’t text me goodnight doe :((

  
bill: idk he hasn’t said anything to me

  
bev: me neither idk bro just go 2 sleep

  
richie: ok... nobody wants to discuss how cool science is with me...... damb...

6:51 am

richie: yabba dabba doo means that i love you

  
eddie: did you sleep at all

richie: lmfao no why would i

  
stanley: Because it would be good for you and you would maybe not be on the brink of malnutrition and physical exhaustion?

  
richie: thats gay tho

  
eddie: fuck you

  
mike: hey guys stop being mean to him he was probably just being sciencey all night!!!

  
richie: this is true i got entranced by some thought emporium videos and emerged a different man

  
stanley: You stayed focused on educational videos for 3 hours ? Fake

  
richie: stanny i am offended what the fuck

  
eddie: why hes right you can’t concentrate for shit

  
mike: is everyone except richie gonna ignore what i said

  
richie: yes probably they don’t like the prospect of me having brain power i don’t think

  
richie: anyways i’m offended bc thought emporium videos are fun!!!! theyre cool!!!! they aren’t strictly educational and they’re mainly biology but that does not take away from the fact that they r very good and imch resting !!!

  
beverly: i hate it here

  
stanley: Why

  
beverly: i stayed up all night catching up to season 7 of the clone wars bc it was thursday and today is friday and i need to watch the new episode

  
richie: ah friday or as i like to call it clone wars day

  
eddie: period

  
ben: do you guys wanna watch it together!! :0

  
stanley: That does sound pretty fun :)

  
richie: it does !!!!!! i am 100% down

  
mike: sorry lol i just got down tending 2 the animals

  
mike: yes that sounds neat!!! i’ve missed y’all :(

  
eddie: we’ve missed you too mike!!!!!

  
richie: ily mike!!!!!

  
beverly: mike guess what

  
beverly: 💖💘💘🧡💘❤️❤️💛💛

  
bill: mike i would die for you

  
ben: i live for you i long for you mikey moo!!!

  
richie: AY AYYY

  
stanley: Actually, it’s ‘Hey hey!!’ you swine

  
richie: 👁👁

  
stanley: 👁👁

  
richie: 👁💋👁

  
stanley: 👁💋👁

  
mike: is that that one alvin and the chipmunks party rock meme

  
beverly: yes and it’s funny

  
mike: bet ok

  
mike: also i love y’all too!!! idk what brought dat on doe !!!

  
eddie: yes you do

  
mike: yes i do

  
beverly: ok guys meet up at 7 pm at my aunts house! bring snacks i wanna see more of mr clean kenobi

  
richie: mr clean kenobi died like 3 episodes ago he ain’t coming back

  
stanley: Rt

  
ben: i’m sorry bev but you will have to tolerate normal hair obi wan

  
beverly: EWW 🤮🤮🤮

  
bill: STFU ABOUT MY HUSBAND BEVERLY I LOVE HIM

richie: zat is gay

bill: you are gay

beverly: You Are Gay

eddie: richie you are gay stfu

richie: i’m gonna cry that’s not true omg 😔😔😭😭😭


	4. uh oh angsty-ish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have no clue why but i thrive off of richie angst so here is a part one

monday 2:16 pm

richie: guys i’m so mad wtf

bev: why wassup?

richie: apparently my mouth was built only for sucking penis :^//

richie: and making your mom jokes

bev: why are you mad just suck eddies dick lmfao

mike: bro be grateful some people don’t have penis built mouths!

bill: PENIS BUILT MOUTHS HANDNFNEMFN

stan: That sounds like your mouth looks like a penis hahahaha

ben: your mouth DOESNT look like a penis ?????? ok ..........

eddie: i just woke up wtf is going on

richie: eds can i suck ur dick

eddie: no

bev: f

mike: f

bill: f lol

ben: gonna be real with y’all here ..... the constant talking about sucking dick makes me uncomfortable knowing that richie has the world’s tiniest pp

richie: sorry haystack but a mans gotta do what a mans gotta do!! and that includes punching you in the teeth for disrespecting my massive horse cock like that!!!

bill: eddie why can’t richie suck your dick lmfao

stan: Richie’s mouth is disgusting why would he let him suck is dick

stan: His*

mike: plus they would’ve told us if they got together!! so why would eddie let him?

stan: Right

eddie: all above points

eddie: but also bc i ziptied my penis to a brick

richie: haha and then what

eddie: no it just happened

ben: so he couldn’t suck it?

bev: lmao f richies never gonna get some huh

eddie: yea i don’t want that trashmouth near me eueuyuulllgfhhhh

stan: Was that a typed out gag,

eddie: yes why

bill: guys wtf why are you like this

mike: especially you, richie

richie: bro wtf what is it being mean to richie hours????

stan: Yeah??

bill: are you only just realizing this LMAO

richie: omg goodbye i’m going to sleep forever 😔😔😔😔😔😔😔

bev: schmood i havent gotten a good nights sleep since the summer of 2019

richie: my sleeps gonna be more than good 😏😏😏😏

stan: Richie?? Using actual grammar? Unheard of........

richie: bro stfu i’m gonna stuff 13 silpats down ur throat and stick them in ur esophagus

eddie: literally what the fuck is a silpat

richie: i really am gonna kill myself wowowowowowow

mike: BRUH

mike: HOW DO YALL NOT KNOW WHAT A SILPAT IS AKDJFMMEMWS

bev: finally, some people with good fucking taste!

ben: i know what a silpat is??????

stan: Are Eddie and I fr the only people who don’t know 😐

richie: yes now who wants 2 ft

stan: Can’t rn, my parents are being dumb, later maybe?

bill: sorry i’m watching georgie :((

bev: sure !!!!! 

richie: bev u r da realest 

bev: 😌😌😌🤝🤝🤝

eddie: my mom doesn’t like me on video calls

richie: i know

eddie: ok well i was just reminding you because i would’ve felt bad if i didn’t respond fuck off

richie: damb haha

ben: i’m sure you know i’d love to, but rn i really need to finish up the english essay bc i just remembered it’s due at 11:59 tonight 

bev: OH SHIT HHDNFNNEB NVM SORRY RICH 😔😔😔

richie: oh lmao it’s ok get your work done dw ab me 

bill: did you already finish the essay??

richie: yes?? it was assigned like a week ago i just wanted to get it out of the way lmao

stan: I am once again reminded that a Richie does, in fact, have brain cells

richie: aww thanks staniel ❤️❤️

stan: I’m going to jizz on your cat ❤️❤️❤️❤️

richie: ion even have a cat bbg 👁💋👁

stan: Stdu dickhead

mike: i’m actually about to start planting some garlic rn i know it’s late but it’s better late than never haha

mike: i would call while i did it but i’m pretty sure we’re all well aware of how shitty the connection is out by the border to the woods

mike: i’m sorry rich :-(

richie: damn i do be mister lonely doe

eddie: please do not bring up memes from the early 2010’s or i will cry

richie: sorry what was that i can’t hear over the intro to a splashkittyartist youtube video at full volume 

stan: Stop listening to fireflies you stupid bitch

richie: stanley i am going to caramelldansen on your grave at this point ngl

bill: haha and then what

richie: and then i’m going to play the hamster dance while i take a hot steamy shit on yours billiam 

Stan: Beep beep 

bev: bold of you to assume that any of us can die

eddie: i signed a contract i legally cannot die

richie: i’m dying for your mom though baby ;^))))

eddie: oh my god beep fucking beep richard

eddie: that wasn’t funny it never was funny it never will be funny

eddie: like you aren’t funny you’re just annoying just stop trying lmfao

stan: Damn Eddie

bill: that was a tad too much ngl

bev: richie you good it’s been like 10 minutes did something eddie say hurt your feelings ???

richie: oh n’a lmfao i’m good haha

richie: no**

stan: Attack of the French keyboard

richie: we live in a society where i am attacked for havin a french keyboard je déteste ça ici

bev: when richie not only looks like a frog but also IS a frog 

richie: can you not call me derogatory terms for the french people thanks xoxo

richie: i have no problem with you calling me ugly doe that really does it for me

bev: no i will continue to call you slurs you fycking frog faced bitch i hate you i’ll kill you i’ll do it

ben: awww but bev frogs can’t be funny :((((

bev: richie is a frog.

richie: ok

tuesday 4:27 am

richie: hi guys quick questim

richie: none of you actually think that i am a bad person right

richie: like you don’t actually hate me

richie: i mean i know you guys are joking when you tell me to shut up and that you hate me and that i am annoying

richie: i think

richie: idk haha just like lmk or sumn whenever y’all see dis

richie: bc i know that y’all actually have your shit together somewhat

richie: lmao more than me at least

tuesday 8:51 am

richie: haha ok

richie: epic thanks

tuesday 11:43 am

mike: omg hi sorry guys i didn’t see notifs on my home page hold on lemme read

mike: i just read up is richie good

mike: has anyone talked to him??

mike: hello???

mike: anybody??

tuesday 2:36 pm

mike: uh is everyone okay why is everyone dead

mike: you are usually much more active than this 

mike: richie i can forgive because he probably went to sleep at 9 and he needs to sleep especially because he’s obviously upset

mike: but you guys have been quiet for over 12 hrs??

tuesday 5:39 pm

mike: seriously. what the fuck is going on.

mike: guys. 

ben: oh hi sorry my mom took away my phone because i went out for a walk without letting her know on sunday

ben: ill read chat hold on 

ben: wait

ben: wtf

ben: what’s going on oh my god

ben: is richie okay????

ben: @bev

ben: @stan

ben: @eddie

ben: @bill

ben: where the hell are you guys this isn’t okay

ben: richie hasn’t texted since asking if he was a good person can you guys please come here

bev: oh sorry my phones been on dnd for like 4 weeks straight 

bev: shit

stan: SHIT

stan: Fuck fuck fuck fuck

eddie: oh god wait what’s going on

eddie: no no nononoononon 

eddie: oh god sonia won’t let me out i can’t leave the house

bill: oh jesus christ what’s happening 

bev: i don’t know i’m scared 

ben: he isnt responding to anything

mike: i’ve been calling him like once every 15 minutes since 4 but he hasn’t picked up

eddie: fuck i wish i could do something shit

eddie: sonia is stalking me i physically can’t sneak out bc i’m stuck in the living room with her

bev: my aunt wont let me go out bc of corona oh god 

mike: stan hasn’t texted in a bit is he going to richies?

bill: one can only hope 

ben: fuckkk i hope hes okay :(((((

ben: i don’t think i can express this over text but i feel fucking horrible 

bev: if we had just went on our fucking phones this wouldn’t be an issue

mike: don’t blame yourselves now it isn’t your fault 

mike: you’re allowed to not be on your phones for a bit i’m sure that richie is fine

mike -> stan

mike: i’m scared as shit

mike: i don’t think that richie is fine

mike: i genuinely think that he’s in danger 

mike: i don’t know if it’s from bowers or himself or maybe someone else but

mike: i’m just getting this feeling that somethings off

tuesday 11:20 pm

mike: stan??

wednesday 1:41 am

mike: what’s going on

the losers club

wednesday 4:43 am

stan: I have Richie.

bev: fuck is everything okay

stan: No.

ben: ????????? shit man

mike: what’s happening fill us in please

stan: I don’t know what Richie did after he sent those messages but I don’t think he was harming himself.

stan: I didn’t see anything on him that could’ve been self inflicted.

bev: i don’t like the way that that’s worded. 

eddie: what did you see?

stan: His dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways so what needs to be said is i would like to later introduce some Plot Points that i will unfortunately not be revealing at this time but it’s fairly common in this fandom so i’m sure it’s fairly easy to guess


	5. uh quick intermission :3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> questiomn

hi uh do you guys want streddie ?? bc idk i miss stozier but i don’t want to give up reddie bc they cute or whateva .. like i can write in pining stan into this next chap to set up ot3 in future chaos uh . anyways yeah leave a comment down below and make sure to leave a like and subscribe to my channel for more!!! thanks for da support y’all da greatest 😘😘😘


	6. stan deserve love !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mainly stan talking,, i feel like it had to be done for this pls don’t execute me for less talking on everyone else’s end 😳😳

bev: i’m guessing that his dad isn’t good

stan: Nope

eddie: fuck i didn’t know his parents were shitty 

bill: i don’t think anyone did

stan: He likes keeping things to himself, I guess

ben: what happened?

stan: Uh so

stan: Nobody text while I say this please 

stan: I don’t want it to get interrupted

bev: yeah ofc

ben: ^^

bill: ^^

eddie: ^^

mike: ^^

stan: Okay so

stan: Shit this is gonna be horrible to type sorry if it takes a bit

stan: I’m typing this as I’m also watching over Richie

stan: Okay so when I read chat I really needed to make sure that Richie was alright so obviously I ran over to his house

stan: And so when I was about to walk in through the back door I heard like... foreign yelling??

stan: And I also heard Richie screaming

stan: Uh so I came into the house without making any noise and saw Richie getting beat to high hell by what I think is his dad? 

stan: I didn’t see his mom at that point but like 3 hours later after his dad stopped beating him I looked into the living room and she was passed out drunk 

stan: She was watching something on Netflix, I think it was Grey’s Anatomy but I’m not completely sure, I wasn’t paying much attention to what was on screen 

stan: My point is that it was still playing. Netflix hadn’t done its “are you still watching?” bullshit

stan: Which means that she was awake when Richie was getting beat to death by his father and she did fucking nothing. 

stan: Uh anyways I’m getting off topic

stan: I didn’t

stan: Um

stan: I didn’t know what to do

stan: So

stan: I didn’t do anything to stop his dad 

stan: It didn’t turn out to be a huge issue I guess because his dad stopped about half a minute later but just. I didn’t do anything for him and I feel like a piece of shit lmao

stan: Um anyways Richie is currently asleep 

stan: At my house

stan: He has been for about an hour and a half

stan: His dad never saw me

stan: You guys can talk again 

eddie: is it ok for us to visit in the morning?

bill: ^^

stan: Depends. How early are you guys thinking?

bev: around 11 maybe??

mike: i think i would be better for 11:30 

ben: 11:30 works, yeah 

bill: 11:30 it is?

eddie: i’m good with it

stan: Richie said he’s good with any time 

ben: tell richie i love him and hope he’s feeling better soon!!!!!

bev: tell him i’m sorry please :(((

mike: ^^

bill: i’m sure you already have but make sure he’s as comfortable as possible please, stan

eddie: give him a little kiss on the forehead from me? i miss my boy and i rly hope he’s ok

eddie: like

eddie: mentally

stan: Bold of you to assume I haven’t already 🤔

eddie: what

eddie: oh wait were you talking to bill 

stan: Yeah haha

eddie: me going to punch you for coming onto my boyfriend 😼😼😼😼🕴🕴🕴🕴🕴

stan: Me???? A homewrecker??? Never !!!

bev: i read that as a homestucker ngl

ben: ok thank god it wasn’t only me LMFAO

stan: Get the kinnies OUT THE CHAT

mike: me seeing that my friends are furries :///

bill: omg never me

bev: no bill you genuinely had a furry phase stfu

stan: Yeah. And I’m the one who had to love through it.

bill: LMFAO STAN

ben: guys i’m going 2 sleep now i’m ab to black out tbh 

bev: gn ben!!! ily!!!

mike: ily ben sleep well ❤️

ben: ily2 guys!! 🥰

bill: .... my heart

(flashback to what happened - stan centric !)

It wasn’t fair, really. Despite how much the Losers joked about how annoying Richie was, he was indeed one of the nicest, most caring people out of the group of nice, caring people. When Stan had walked into Richie’s house and heard the screaming, he wanted to leave immediately. He didn’t know what was happening, but he knew that it wasn’t good. But he recognized the screaming vaguely, from the memories of IT’s attacks a few years back; they were Richie’s. 

Stan wanted to run to his help, really, and he almost did, but he walked towards the staircase in Richie’s house and faltered. He was frozen to the spot, eyes wide as he took in the scene from a distance. A man was yelling rapidly, some harsh language he couldn’t quite dictate. The man looked slightly like Rich; he was tall and had a distinctive nose and jaw line, but that was where the similarities stopped. 

The mans eyes were harsh and angry, unlike Richie’s warm brown eyes that danced with amusement and happiness and life. His thin lips were contorted into a nasty sneer, stubble across his chin graying and prickly-looking. His fists were bloody, Stan noted, before they presumably once more made contact with Richies chest, provoking a fit of seemingly endless wheezes from the boy. Stan hadn’t noticed he had stopped screaming. He was breathing, yes, and his eyes were open, so he was conscious at the least. Richie muttered something at the man, the one that must’ve been his father.

It sounded just as clipped as when the man said it, but it was slightly slurred, exhaustion leaking onto the boys face. It was the same language, though. This was a surprise to Stan; 11 years of friendship, and he didn’t even know that his best friend spoke more than one language. It was strange. The man scowled, spitting something that was very likely a vile word, before kicking Richie directly in the ribs and stalking away. Despite his hyperfixation on his severely injured best friend laying on the staircase, Stan could still hear the front door slam and then a car starting outside. The Toziers must’ve had thin walls. He couldn’t have told (sarcasm- the house looked so dilapidated Stan was wondering if it was even eligible to house a human safely, nonetheless the energetic, bounce-off-the-walls Richie that the Losers loved oh so dearly). 

Stan kept his eyes on the hurt boy, hand laid gingerly on his own stomach as he breathed in painfully. Richies own eyes were closed and bare, glasses no where to be found, but likely broken. His eyelashes fluttered slightly with each breath, eyebrows furrowed and lips drawn to a discomforted frown. With this, Stan realized that he should probably help out his friend. “Richie...?” He whispered gently, not wanting to startle him. He kept his hands to himself. 

Richie opened his eyes slowly. “Stan?” He murmured. Stan himself was surprised that he wasn’t freaking out and that he was able to recognize him without his glasses. “Wait. Stan?” Ah, there it was. Richie scrambled up the stairs on all fours, a feat that was rather impressive seeing as he was still staring at Stan with something indiscernible in his eyes. For as much time as Stan admittedly stared at him, he had never seen that emotion on Richie. He didn’t know what it was.

“Yeah.” 

“Stan?” Richie repeated.

“Yup. Still me.” Stan couldn’t help the sarcasm. His mind was racing a million miles per hour, anxiety-ridden thoughts unintelligible, and he really had lost his usual filter. What in the hell is he going to do?

“Stan, Stan dude you can’t be here. He’s still here!” Richie panicked, eyes flitting from Stan to the direction of the shut front door. “No, he isn’t,” Stan said simply, not wanting to complicate things much with all of the stress between the two boys. “He left the house. Took a car, I think.” 

Richie breathed out, neck relaxing and head lolling for a moment. Right after Stan wondered how long the quiet would last, brief peace was disrupted. 

“Why the hell are you here?”


End file.
